


up until midnight

by andnowforyaya



Series: yaya's winter writing blast 2015 [14]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, background banghim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae and Daehyun try to stay up until midnight to celebrate New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	up until midnight

**Author's Note:**

> For [btohyun](https://twitter.com/btohyun), who wanted: daejae, They decide to stay up until midnight to celebrate New Years Eve.

“Youngjae.” Daehyun’s voice, tinny and scratchy from the receiver, jolts Youngjae back from drifting off. “Are you falling asleep?” Youngjae frowns, imagining the petulant pout on Daehyun’s lips as his hugs the pillow under his head. The covers are just so warm and the bed is so nice…

“No,” Youngjae mumbles, “I’m not. Are _you_?”

“Of course not.” Daehyun laughs, the sound bright and familiar. Youngjae misses him so much. Daehyun had been abroad the past two weeks, in Japan shooting for magazines and other promos for his drama coming out next month. It’s the first time he’ll be the male lead, and he’d been so excited to promote, but whined when they found out Youngjae had to be in Seoul for a series of his own promos to release his single. “ _But it’ll be New Year’s!_ ” Daehyun had moaned, and they’d made the promise then to stay up together, so the first thing they’d both hear in the new year was each other.

Youngjae left the New Year’s party early and could still feel the waning effects of the bubbly he’d had. Alcohol always makes him sleepy. He yawns against the pillow, hoping the sound doesn’t register through the phone that’s beside him on the bed.

“You’re yawning! You’re probably already in bed,” Daehyun accuses. Voices murmur behind Daehyun, and Youngjae wonders if he’s at his own party.

“ _You_ promised we’d ring in the new year together, not with a bunch of people everywhere around us. So yeah, I’m in our apartment, in our bed, all alone, and _you_ sound like you’re at a party,” Youngjae retorts, curling up under the covers smugly, though he wishes Daehyun were in bed with him. Though they called each other every day while Daehyun was in Japan and had a chat history full of pictures and stories and emojis, nothing can compare to the way they hold each other, the way they form to each other in sleep, the way Daehyun touches the small of Youngjae’s back casually and at the same time with more love and affection he’d ever thought one person could possess.

“Well,” Daehyun says, “I’m not at a party.”

“Then where are you?” Youngjae asks. “Why’s it so loud?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Daehyun says teasingly. The smooth voice of some loud female is muddled in the background. Youngjae strains to understand, but the conversation is happening too far away. Then, the background noise falls away. Daehyun must have cupped his hand over his phone.

“Can you hear me better like this?”

“Yes,” Youngjae says. He huffs into the phone. “You sound like you’re having fun.”

“Oh yeah,” Daehyun says. “Loads.” He grunts and Youngjae furrows his eyebrows at the noise. “How much time until midnight?” his boyfriend suddenly asks him.

Youngjae brings his phone up to his face and squints at the screen. “Twenty-five ‘till,” he says. As Daehyun grunts again he rises up onto his elbows. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Nothing!” Daehyun answers a little too quickly, followed by something that sounds like a car door slamming. “I’m just going back to my hotel room. I love you.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes at the sudden admission even as a giddy feeling rises in his chest. “I love you, too. How’s Japan right now?”

“Busy,” Daehyun says, sighing. “Everyone is out with the one they love waiting for the clock to chime midnight so they can kiss each other silly. I’m jealous of them.” His voice sounds far away then, and it pulls at Youngjae’s heart strings.

“Himchan got drunk and kissed Yongguk before I left,” Youngjae supplies. “And then they disappeared. So there’s that.”

Daehyun barks out laughter. “Finally!” he squeals gleefully. “About time for them.” He says something away from the receiver that Youngjae can’t make out before coming back to the phone. “Fifteen minutes, Youngjae.”

“Are you going to make it back to your hotel room in time?” Youngjae asks, suddenly apprehensive. They’d said they would switch to video a little before midnight to celebrate together. He hadn’t realized until just now how much he misses Daehyun’s face. 

“I think so,” Daehyun says. “It’s just about five minutes away.”

They stay on the phone together, and Youngjae tells Daehyun in more detail what had happened between Himchan and Yongguk in order to keep himself awake. If Daehyun were here right now they’d be curled up together, probably already sleeping, and Daehyun would wake up before him in the morning and cook them both breakfast and probably feed Youngjae in bed because he’s a romantic sap like that, and Youngjae likes to pretend he doesn’t like it when he really, truly does.

“Let’s switch to video,” Daehyun says, and hangs up before Youngjae can agree or disagree. A moment later, Youngjae’s phone buzzes again with Daehyun’s face on the screen. He answers.

Daehyun’s bright face, his dimpled cheeks, greets him. “Jae-ah,” he coos into the phone. “Your bed hair is adorable.”

Youngjae flushes, holding the phone with one hand and trying to smooth out his hair with the other. “Whatever, Daehyun. Are you back at the hotel? Where are you?”

The reception is grainy, but Youngjae can make out a little of Daehyun’s background. He’s in a hallway of some sort, and the walls are cream with gold accents. Strangely, it seems familiar. Maybe the hotel where he is staying is some sort of chain?

“I’m back,” Daehyun says. “Safe and sound. I just have to find my key…”

“You always keep the hotel key in your wallet,” Youngjae says helpfully, eager for Daehyun to be somewhere more private. “That’s why you never lose it.”

“Oh, Youngjae,” Daehyun says. “You know me so well.”

The sounds of a lock beeping. Youngjae frowns. The sound had been so clear that it seemed not to have come from the phone but from--

The front door creaks open, and Youngjae almost drops his phone in surprise. “You bastard,” Youngjae says to the screen, smiling hugely. Daehyun is smiling hugely back, a familiar doorframe over his head.

“Surprise! I’m home,” Daehyun calls out, and Youngjae leaps out of bed to meet him.

Daehyun drops the handle of the suitcase he’s dragging behind him and the case thumps to the ground as Youngjae crashes into his arms. “Oomf!” he exhales when Youngjae hugs him tightly against his chest.

“How did you keep this a surprise!” Youngjae says loudly, right into his ear, his grin a contagious one. “You’re so bad at surprises!”

“Happy New Year to you, too.” Daehyun walks them both into the apartment, chest pressed to chest, and the door swings shut behind them as Youngjae kisses him, and the clocks changes over to midnight.

.


End file.
